Eclipse of the Sun
by Da KeR MysTeRr
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sephiroth FOUR mysterious people appear along with a disease that seems to be plaguing the world. When these mysterious people are planning on bringing about the resurrection of Sephiroth will Cloud and his friends be able to


A/N: Hello! This is my first story in FFVII, and I am very excited about writing it! However, this is my fourth story. Now, I didn't send this to be betaed, so actually… anyone who wants to Beta is for me… that would be great! However, I currently have two stories that I'm actively writing now, Operation PayBack in FFX-2 and Elemental War in FFX, and this story will most definitely take a backseat to them. So updates won't be as frequent. Ok, well if you enjoy that'd be Spiff! OK, well toodles!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot behind the plot (lol) and any OC's that make an appearance in this fiction. I do not own anything affiliated with FFVII. And let me just say **_I have never seen Advent Children, So I apologize if I am WAY off with my portrayals of characters and what not._**

Summary: Two years after the defeat of Sephiroth four mysterious people appear along with a disease that seems to be plaguing the world. When these mysterious people are planning on bringing about the resurrection of Sephiroth will Cloud and his friends be able to stop it? Or will they bring about the end of the world as we know it?

888

**Eclipse of the Sun**

It had been a long day for Tifa Lockhart and the fact that there were torrential rains outside didn't make her walk home that much easier. She groaned internally as she flipped off the remaining light switch, casting the bar into darkness. She grabbed her jacket off the hook before she tossed it over her head and left the bar for her home.

Two years had passed since the problems with Sephiroth and meteor. The gang pretty much dispersed, each going their separate ways. Tifa reopened her bar, 'Seventh Heaven' and also helps run an orphanage, in a joint effort with Cloud, who is also running a delivery service. The blond left early that day to go out on a delivery. He hasn't returned since then, nor had he called to check in with Tifa.

Regardless, that didn't mean the phone wasn't ringing. The brunette had been getting strange phone calls all night from people looking for Cloud. Not that she wanted to tell them where he was, but even if she did, she couldn't because she herself didn't know. He had gone off to do a delivery in the early hours before she had awoken and she hadn't heard from him all day. She was worried about him; he would normally call if he was going to be late.

'_He's probably coming home now and trying to make up for lost time…'_ she thought as she walked down the wet pavement. Her steps caused the water on the ground to splash up, wetting the cuffs of her pants.

It had started storming around 5PM and it hadn't stopped since. She quickened her pace almost breaking out into a light jog. She had an ominous feeling about this evening and didn't want to be out alone in the dark any longer than she had to. She sprinted the last 50 feet of her journey home. As she ran up the steps the door opened and a small girl greeted her. "Tifa!"

She smiled down at the little girl as she stepped into the house. "Marlene, what are you doing out of bed? It's late you should be sleeping." She tossed her jacket haphazardly over the back of a random chair/

The little brunette girl shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I couldn't sleep, the phone kept ringing. Some people are looking for Cloud."

Tifa's complexion paled slightly as she looked down at the younger girl. Her heartbeat increased significantly as her anxiety increased. "…and what did you tell them?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

The little girl furrowed her brow trying to recollect the exact words she had told the strangers. "I told them he was working… and he would be home later," she replied. She looked up to the older woman, a smile playing on her features. Her eyes begged for approval from the older woman as she waited for Tifa's reply.

The boxer nodded. "Alright," she said slowly. She placed her hand on the girl's right shoulder, "Now off to bed with you. You need your rest. Don't want to get sick do you?"

Marlene shook her head before she ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. The retired AVALANCHE member pulled the scrunchy out of her hair before lazily dropping herself onto the couch. She ran her hand through her long brown hair, allowing it to fall freely around her neck. She allowed a sigh escape her lips as she mutters to herself, "Today was a long day…" She leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Her weariness was beginning to get the best of her as she slowly drifted to sleep. However, this was brought to an abrupt halt when she heard a ringing.

Her head jerked up and out of habit she glanced towards the phone. However, it wasn't the phone that was ringing. Her face contorted in confusion as she continued to glance at the telephone. Her confusion was cleared up when she head a loud knock come from the front door. She looked at her watch, _'It's 11:30 who in there right mind is visiting now. Maybe it's Cloud and he can't find his key…'_

The brunette stood up slowly, stretching her arms as she did so. She ran her hands along her shirt as she tried to straighten the wrinkles in her clothes. Quickly she strolled over towards the door. She opened the bulky barrier with a smile. That was until she realized the person at the door wasn't Cloud. Actually the person at the door held no resemblance to Cloud. This person was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants on along with a pair of heeled leather boots. The person's shirt was covered with a crimson colored cloak that flowed to the floor. The leather-clad individual had the hood pulled over their head ultimately obstructing the view of the stranger's face. "Um, can I help you?" Tifa asked, not fully opening the door.

"Is Cloud here?" an emotionless feminine voice answered from behind the cloak.

Relieved to hear a female voice, the boxer's grip on the door loosened. She quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Are you the one that has been calling all night?"

Lightning cracked and thunder boomed through the atmosphere as the rain came down hard and the wind whipped at the unidentified female. The cloaked girl sighed, "If you wish to ask questions would you mind allowing me step inside." She held out a cupped ivory colored hand. "It is quite wet out here," she remarked in a dry, sarcastic tone.

The brunette woman shook her head bringing her back to her senses. She opened the door wider as she offered her hospitality. "Of course, how rude of me. I apologize, please step in."

The unknown figure stepped into the home. She brought her delicate looking hands up to the hood of her cloak. Slowly she removed the hood, her eye gazing right at Tifa. She appeared to be about 20 or so. Her hair was long and black as night, with the exception of the red dyed tips that blended in with the cloak. Her emerald eyes glowed brightly, even in the illuminated house. Though, this wasn't their only unnatural characteristic. They had a vertical pupil, mirroring the look of a cat's.

Tifa gasped slightly as her chocolate colored eyes met with the newcomers glowing ones. _'Those eyes…' _She shook her head, chastising herself mentally._ 'No, she's just been touched with Mako. It nothing unusual, Cloud has come in contact with it as well. It means nothing.'_ Finally, prying herself away from the girl's eyes she cleared her throat and questioned, "Well, are you the one that has been calling all night?"

She shook her head, her raven colored hair falling back behind her shoulders. "No, I called once. I do not like to use the phone. However, the other calls were from my," she paused, a distant look crossed her features as she tried to come up with the correct word. Finally, not coming up with a better word she said, "Well, you could call them my brothers…"

Her suspicions rose as she looked curiously at the girl. She crossed her arms over her chest as she tilted her head to the left. "Why are you looking for Cloud?" she asked as she used her hands to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

The green-eyed girl unbuckled the cloak that concealed the majority of her body. She carefully folded it and hung it over her left arm. Under the cloak was a black corset type shirt that made sure to place emphasis on her chest. She folded her arms over her abdomen before she shook her head, causing her long hair to fall straight. "I need to ask him a few things…" As Tifa went to speak again, she interrupted her, "Now, is he here?"

Tifa shook her head, "No, he hasn't come home _yet_… he had to go out for a delivery." She paused and furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry," she started, "but I didn't catch your name."

"Katrina," she answered with a hint of apathy in her words. She took one hand and placed it on her hip as she pursed her lips. "Do you know when he will return?"

She shook her head causing a few stray stands of hair to fall across her face, "No, I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. She looked at the raven-haired girl's face and watched as it twitched slightly with aggravation before returning to its normal emotionless expression. _'Strange…' _She moved the stray hairs behind her ears as she offered, "I could call him. I was going to anyway…"

Her emotionless expression changed drastically as her lips curved into a smile and her eyes shone with an emotion that Tifa couldn't quite distinguish. She nodded her head as she said, "I would be most appreciative."

Taken completely by surprise from the sudden change in emotion, Tifa's eyes went slightly wide. She looked at Katrina strangely before she slowly nodded her head, "Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable." She used her hand to motion to the couch.

The woman merely leaned against the back of the chair with her arms crossed. Her expression returned to its deadpan status as she looked at Tifa. "I'm fine. Now, if you could, please call Mr. Strife."

Still slightly confused of this woman's reasoning behind wanting to see Cloud, she looked at her curiously. The longhaired brunette shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. She extended her arm to pick up the phone, but as her hand neared the receiver, the phone rang. She jumped slightly, startled by the ringing and just watched the phone as it rang. She allowed the phone to ring 3 times before she lifted it off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tifa!" a familiar masculine voice called through the receiver. She pulled her head back away from the phone as she grimaced from the loud shout from the other line. When she put the phone back to her ear, Cloud was talking. "Tifa, I'm coming home now. Get all the kids upstairs and lock all the doors."

She straightened her posture as she stole a glance into the living room where the stranger was still standing. She shifted uncomfortably as she said, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Tifa just do it! And whatever you do, Do NOT let anyone in the house!" He stopped talking and she heard a few voices in the background. She heard the roar of his motorcycle and she heard a few muffled curses. She looked at the phone curiously. She was contemplating saying something but he spoke again, "Did you hear me?"

"Cloud, its pouring out, if someone comes to the door I'm not just going to send them away…" she said hoping he would take the hint that she already let someone in the house. She glanced into the living room where the green eyes woman was still leaning against the couch, her head in a downcast.

"Just don't answer the door and they'll leave. There is an inn not far from our house. Ok, Tifa? Please?" Cloud voice pleaded over the phone. The brunette was silent and Cloud finally understood her silent message. He sighed heavily as he said, "You already let someone in didn't you?"

She twirled the phone cord in her hand and she paced around the kitchen, "Well, it was raining and she was looking for you…" She trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. She listened carefully for a response from her blond friend. After a few moments of silence she thought she head him mutter the word 'Shit.' "Um, Cloud?"

"Listen," he cut in sharply, urgency in his tone. "She didn't go by the name of 'Kat' or 'Kitty' did she?" he asked, worry was evident in his voice.

"Uh no… she said her name was…" She paused and furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the girl's name. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she remembered. Immediately, her expression dropped as she murmured, "Her name is… Katrina…"

"Damn it," he shouted from his end of the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Before she could ask him another question he hung up on her. She held the phone to her ear, a few minutes after he hung up, staring at the wall. Hesitantly, she hung the phone up before heading back into the living room.

"Um, Cloud is coming home now. He should be here… soon…" she informed her, not allowing her eye to leave the mysterious person. "However, I have to check something in the church…" she said slowly, as a 'plan' formed in her mind. "Would you mind accompanying me? It shouldn't take too long and by the time we come back… Cloud should be home…" _'I hope…'_

The raven-haired girl slowly lifted her gaze from the floor. "Very well then." She stood straight and threw her cloak over her shoulders, covering her head once more under the crimson material. She followed Tifa out of the house and down the street towards the old abandoned church.

They remained silent the whole way to the church. The boxer didn't know what she was going to do in the church, but she needed to figure out something. She had to stall for time and she didn't want this woman near the children. _'Don't worry, Cloud will be home soon and you fought the 'Great General Sephiroth' what is one 'girl' going to do to me?'_

888

Meanwhile, Cloud was having his own problems. He was trying to ditch a trio of silver-haired men that were currently chasing him.

"Where is mother?" the man on his left shouted. Cloud jerked his gaze towards this man. He had short hair and was wearing an all black leather outfit. Cloud's expression was one of the utmost bewilderment. The man growled at the blonde's ignorance and swung his fist at him.

Cloud swerved his bike away from the short hair man, almost crashing into another one of the men. This particular one had long flowing silver hair that rested approximately mid-back. In his hand he was carrying a double-barreled gun blade. He narrowed his yellow eyes as he spoke. "Where is she? You're hiding her from us, aren't you, Brother?"

Cloud ducked his head and sped up as the long hair stranger fired a few rounds at him. "I don't know where your mother is, and I'm not your brother," he shouted as his grip on his buster sword tightened. "I'm an only child!"

"You deny your own brothers? And your mother?" the third one shouted over the roar of the engines. This one looked to be the youngest of the trio and his hair fell to his shoulders. He glared at the blond as he spoke menacingly, "For that, Cloud Strife, you will die."

His confusion grew immensely as he looked over his shoulder at the youngest one, his blue eyes running over the features of his attacker. "What do you want?"

"We want Mother, you ignorant fool!" the youngest shouted, anger flashing in his eyes. He raised his hand and in the blink of an eye a blast of blue energy was sent hurtling for the ground in front of Cloud's bike. The explosion from the blast caused the bike flip forward, propelling the X-SOLDIER through the air.

888

After entering the church, Katrina stalked over to one of the pews in the back. She removed her cloak once again and tossed it over the back of the pew before she took a seat in. "Do what you must."

Tifa nodded at the raven-haired woman and walked towards the front of the church. She knelt down and started playing with a few random things, making it seem like she was actually doing something. After about 15 minutes, she sighed, thinking how long she could do this before the stranger realized she wasn't really doing anything of importance.

The answer to her unasked question came when she heard the clicking of boots against the hardwood floors of the church. She quickly stood, fixing herself as looked down at her 'work.' She smiled as she turned around to face the girl, "All don…" she stopped herself when she caught sight of the girl's expression.

Katrina's eyes were narrowed and her lips were turned into a scowl. "I'm done playing this little game. I don't mind waiting for Cloud, but to pull me out here in the pouring rain so you can stare at some piece of garbage and pretend to be doing something, Tifa Lockhart, is out of the question." Her hands were planted firmly on her hips as she glared menacingly at the brunette. "Now, tell me. _Where. Is. Cloud. Strife_."

Tifa kept a stiff upper lip so not to give away her true emotions. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as she harshly replied, "What does it matter to you?"

"That is none of your concern," she growled. Her expression became dark as her patience began to diminish. "I'll ask you once more. Where is he?"

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew," she said taking a step back. Her 'courage' quickly left as her fear heightened from the sight of the sadistic smile that was playing on Katrina's face.

"So… you have no idea where he is…" she said slowly as she raised her hand placing it on her chin, "I wonder if he's met with Kadaj…" She let out a soft laugh to herself, "No matter then." She shook her head before turning around. "I will no longer wait for his return. I'll go find him…" She started to walk towards the church's exit.

"You'll do nothing," Tifa said as she grabbed the girl's shoulder and spun her around. The brunette pulled her fist back and quickly brought it down to deal a devastating blow to the girl's head. The girl's green eyes twinkled with amusement as she merely tilted her head to the left, causing the blow to sail by her head harmlessly.

She smirked, "And somehow, you helped to beat the Great General Sephiroth? Pathetic. I do hope you're friend is more of a challenge than you…" She laughed as yet again a fist sailed past her head once more. "Have to be quicker than that, darling."

Her lips curved into a smile as she dodged a few more hits that were aimed for her. In an attempt to throw Katrina off, Tifa threw a kick into the mix, which she easily blocked with her arm. The brunette soon realized her attempts weren't getting her anywhere. Her heart began to race as she for the first time in a while began to worry about her own safety. "You might want to watch what you do. I am not one to cross," the raven-haired girl whispered forebodingly.

Tifa, feeling threatened, reverted back to her past training. Immediately sent a series of consecutive punches and kicks at the girl. She managed to land a few hits knocking the raven-haired girl back a few feet. The brunette shifted her weight on to her left leg as she went to deliver a roundhouse kick to Katrina's head.

Katrina ducked under the blow, and sent a swift punch right for Tifa's lower abdomen. Out of reaction, Tifa bent forward placing her arms protectively over her stomach. The mysterious green-eyed woman brought her right knee up, connecting with Tifa's face. As Tifa jerked her head back, Katrina shifted her body's weight onto her right leg as she sent a kick to the former AVALANCE member's chest. The hit effectively connected, sending the hurt Tifa sprawling to the floor.

The brown-eyed woman lay stilled on the floor. Katrina slowly moved her way towards her. The only sound heard was the echo from the clicking of Katrina's heels on the wood floor. She took a knee besides the hurt brunette. Tifa opened her chocolate colored eyes and glared at the girl.

"Now, now, don't be like that," she said as she extended her hand, grabbing a handful of the brunette's hair. "I'm going to warn you," she said with a smirk playing on her lips. "This is going to hurt…" She pulled Tifa's head up by the hair before slamming it back down on the wooden floor.

Tifa didn't even have time to react to the pain; it was so bad that her eyes rolled into the back out her head and she blacked out immediately. Katrina released her hair and used Tifa's shirt to wipe her hand clean. "Pathetic," she spat as she walked back to her cloak. She picked it up, threw it over her shoulders and walked out of the church.

888

Cloud flew from his motorcycle, Fernir, and landed with a painful thump. He rolled onto his side, before he slowly rose from the floor. By the time he got a firm standing on the ground, the three silver haired men surrounded him on their own motorcycles. He held tightly to his Buster Sword as he glared at the three men. "What do you want with me?" he snapped at the youngest looking one.

The youngest one's lips twisted into a smirk, "We were going to use you for the Reunion…"

"Reunion…" the word struck a flashback in Cloud's mind. It brought him back to a the time when he was giving chase to Sephiroth and all the 'clones' he had come in contact with along the way. He shuddered involuntarily as he shook his head to free himself of the memory. Cloud's eyes darted around to the three men, each holding their weapons, ready to strike at the slightest movement. "What kind of Reunion…"

"We're going find mother and help restore our greatest Brother, you idiot," the longhaired man snapped. He turned to the younger one his eyes burning with anger. "Are you sure that this is truly Cloud Strife, Kadaj? I feel it hard to believe that such an imbecile destroyed the Great One."

"Yes, Yazoo. I am positive," he said as he looked over to the longhaired man. He gave his brother a look that told him to calm down. "I must say though I am disappointed…"

"Some hero," the oldest one snorted.

"Silence, Loz." He ordered as he stepped off his bike. He circled around Cloud. Looking at him in a condescending manner. "Strife, I was under the impression that you were a more skilled fighter…"

He tightened his grip on his sword, so much so that his knuckles were beginning to whiten. "I am," He said through clenched teeth. "However, when you're ambushed by three brats, you're a bit caught off guard…"

The one name Loz growled at him as he hopped off his bike. "Brats?"

"Calm down, Loz. He doesn't even know who we are…" Kadaj said as he took out his double-bladed sword. "But I think Souba would like to do the introduction…"

Their attention was diverted elsewhere as the roar of an approaching motorcycle was heard. The three silver haired men along with Cloud turned their attention towards the oncoming person. Cloud throat tightened as he watched the mysterious figure approach. With the dense fog that the heavy rain had left and the distance the rider was, he could only see a red cape billowing in the wind. Finally, the stranger got closer and halted a mere five feet from them. Cloud looked at the stranger. He had never seen her before, though he had never come across Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo either. She has long dark hair, with crimson tips that blended in with her cloak. She was clad in leather pants and heeled boots. She swung her leg over the motorcycle and walked towards the group. Her eyes were a green color and glowed. Actually, he noted all three of the silver haired men's eyes had a slight glow to them, though nothing compared to this girl's. _'She was touched by Mako and by the looks of it, it was a lot… but why?'_

"Kadaj… playing with your victim only allows them time to escape… quick and easy, that's the way to do it," she spoke in a condescending manner. She stood besides him, her arms crosses as she looked the blond in the eyes.

Kadaj's lip twitched slightly, a small sign of his aggravation. "How nice of you to join us, _Sister…_" he sneered at her. "I assume you did what you needed to?"

She ran a hand through her hair before she turned her head towards him. She quirked an eyebrow as she questioned, "How could I?" She narrowed her eyes. "Since _you_ were having your _own_ fun with him?" She took a step closer to him, and whispered harshly so that only he could hear, "Going against my direct orders."

He looked away from her towards the blond, his eyes burning with irritation. "Strife, I would like to introduce to you our sister, _Katrina_," he said with a hint of malice as he pointed his blade at his neck. "She's not as patient as I, so don't test her."

"Did he tell you where to find her?" she questioned, taking a few steps around sending a look to each of the men.

"No, Kitty, he insists that he doesn't know where to find mother," Yazoo said taking a step towards her.

"Is that so?" She smirked as she took a few steps towards him. Feeling like a cat being back into a corner, the blond made a jump at her. However, Loz was swifter. He grabbed his shoulder and knocked him to the ground. Struggling under the under the older one's grip, Cloud took a desperate swing at Katrina with his sword. When it looked as if the blade would make contact with the raven-haired girl, Yazoo quickly raised his gun blade and shot Cloud's arm causing him to drop the sword. Katrina smiled and took a knee besides him. She placed a hand on his cheek, "Oh, dear, _Brother_, you would treat family in such a manner."

"You're all crazy. I am not your brother!" he shouted out. He struggled to get out of Loz's grip.

She grabbed his face and forced him to make eye contact with her. "Listen, Strife, I'm not one for games. You're friend knows that…" She trailed off as she saw trepidation creep into the blue eyes of Cloud. She smirked and took a step back away from the blond.

He clenched his fists at his sides. "What did you do to her?" he shouted as her. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her as he gritted his teeth.

"Just played her stupid game. She's alive…" she paused before smirking again and saying, "I think…"

"Where is she, you Mako induced freak!" Cloud's struggled even more and he finally managed to get an arm loose. He shot out with his fist, hitting the green-eyed girl across the face. Almost immediately, Cloud had three weapons pointed at him, each of the men ready to kill him at the drop of a hat. He stopped moving and looked curiously at the three men before his eyes rested on the girl he hit. _'Who are these people?'_

She rubbed her face where his hit had made contact. "Mako induced freak?" She laughed softly before she continued, "You are one to speak, Strife. You are the same as I." She moved past Yazoo and grabbed a handful of his blond hair. She lifted him off the ground and glared into his eyes. "I'm done with these games. Where is Jenova's head?"

"What!" he shrieked. His eyes went wide as he asked, "What do you want with Jenova's head!"

"Don't raise you're tone to her," Yazoo growled at he cocked his gun blade.

"Ridiculous," she spat. "He is of no use to us." She released his head and turned her back to him. "He doesn't know where it is."

"You didn't answer my question," the blond said. When she didn't answer he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "I sai-" But he was cut off with a quick shot to his stomach.

"You've been told, you _fool_. The Reunion. Now, sleep," she said as she gave him a swift kick to the head. He immediately collapsed to the ground upon contact. His blond hair fell over his eyes as his breathing slowed.

She rolled her eyes at the X-Soldier before she made her way back to her motorcycle. "What are we to do with him, Katrina?" Kadaj said looking down at Cloud with disgust.

"Leave him. He's no threat to us," she said as she swung a leg over the motorcycle. She revved the engine of the cycle and kicked the stand up. Yazoo followed her example and walked over to his own cycle, mirroring her actions.

"Kat, couldn't we just kill him. To be sure," Loz asked with a tinge of blood lust in his eyes.

"Do you all really have no self control? Fine, kill him while he's unconscious. Something to be proud of," she replied as she started the engine of her cycle.

Loz and Kadaj exchanged a glance. "Fine," the two siblings muttered before they too walked over to their bikes. They each turned and drove off into the night, leaving an unconscious Cloud behind.

888

Katrina drove off slightly ahead of the rest of the group, her hair and cloak billowing in the wind. Yazoo sped up, leaving Kadaj and Loz behind. He rode along side Katrina and looked over at her, his yellow eyes studying the area where Cloud had struck her. "Are you ok, Kitty?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not moving her gaze from the road ahead. "Fine. I've been hit with worse…"

He nodded, remaining silent as they continued to drive. She sent him a sideways glance as the continued to ride, "What were the three of you doing anyway?"

"Kadaj got bored. He was sick of waiting and he was angered by the fact that you got to go to Strife's home, so he left… and we followed him," he informed her.

Her expression turn into that of a scowl as she said, "He never was one for taking instructions…" She began to slow down her bike, "I'll have to discuss a few things about taking orders with him."

She came to a stop in front of an old looking building house. She swung her leg over the bike and began for the front door. Her cape billowed in the air as she swiftly moved for the door. "Kitty, you aren't going to hurt him are you?" Yazoo asked from her left.

Not turning her head, she replied, "Of course not. I'm only going to have a discussion with him. That is it."

He slowed his pace falling behind her form. He waited for his brothers. A few moments passed before they entered into the house. Yazoo glanced at his brother. "You do realize you're in trouble."

Kadaj merely pushed past him, not even glancing at him. "What is she going to do, yell at me? Don't be ridiculous, Yazoo. She holds no bearings over me."

"See this would be where we differ, Kadaj," her icy voice filled the room. His muscles tensed as her voice echoed through his head. He didn't turn, merely stood staring ahead.

Loz leaned over to Yazoo and whispered, "How does she do that? She just sneaks up behind us, completely unnoticed."

"I'll remind you, just of who I am, once more." She remarked as she walked around in front of the men. "I am the Great Warrior Katrina, Second in command, only to Sephiroth. Which is why," she moved her gaze to Loz and Yazoo, "I can sneak up on you without detection. I was trained and designed to do those types of things. And," she looked at Kadaj, who refused to glance in her direction. She took a few steps around him, till she was right behind him. She lowered her voice to a whisper so that only he could hear, "I will not tolerate such disrespect from a failed experiment such as yourself, my dear Kadaj."

She shoved past him and walked out in front of the three of them. She turned her head and stole a glance over her shoulder, "Kadaj, you will meet me in the 'conference room' in 15 minutes. And that is not a request, it's an order." She turned her gaze forward and walked towards a doorway in front of her.

The room was silent; the only sound heard was the clicking of Katrina's heels on the tile floor. When that sound died out, Loz let out a sigh. "She's not happy…"

"Really? Because I couldn't tell," Kadaj said through clenched teeth.

Yazoo shrugged as he walked past his two brothers towards his own room. "Well, I'm retiring for the evening. I shall be in my room should anyone need me." The youngest brother glowered at his older sibling before making his way to the conference room.

888

A/N: Ok, well that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. If Not.. –shrugs- whatever. Ok, well Review! Please!


End file.
